Two Men, One Story
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: The REAL sequel to Four Men and Their Stories. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turn out to be friends after all! How will Aizen react to this?
1. Betrayed

Betrayed

When I had a plan, nothing worked out. I mean, it was my idea that me and Ulquiorra become friends. MY IDEA! It was a great idea, and I learned that Gin and Aizen tried to sabotage our friendship. Well, lucky it was Ulquiorra's uppity attitude that ruined it all. Idiot. That's what I would call Ulquiorra if I wasn't calling him a fucking genius. He recently told me that what he did was how he was getting Aizen and Gin off our backs! Clever, emo boy, clever. Now, we were friends on the sly. It might be harder to pull this off than I thought.

Ah, the sandy desert air was still refreshing. Too bad I wasn't outside to enjoy it. I can't believe I had to wash the damn dishes on such a great day. What sucked even more? Every time I looked out the window, Nnoitra was there to raspberry me because he got to enjoy the air. The door to the kitchen opened. It was my bud. I waved to him while trying to scrub some blue off of a plate. He sat at the table. Finally he spoke.

"Grimmjow, you look like you're tired."

"I am! I've been up for four hours straight trying to wash all of these dishes! We must be trifling to let these things pile up like this."

He was silent. He wasn't trying to start an argument, but the way I talked…I was looking for a fight. He sighed and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"You're washing that cup." I sneered.

"I will." He said. I looked back at him.

"This whole friends on the sly thing. It's kind of creepy."

"How so?"

"It's like we're in a forbidden relationship. I am not a fag, Ulquiorra! I'm not a fag!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and went back to his cup. I sighed.

"You can't ignore what I'm saying."

"I'm not."

"You're a real wise guy…"

"On the contrary."

"Stop doing that. I hate that."

"Very well."

"DUDE!"

"How's everything going Grimmjow?" Aizen poked his head in. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw Ulquiorra. I sneered.

"Ulquiorra is in here bothering me. How well can things be going?"

"I just want to make sure he's actually working." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Aizen left the room slowly. I panicked.

"You see that look in his eyes!? He's on to us!"

"Quiet, Grimmjow. You'll give it away."

"I don't want to fight you! You know too many big words!!"

"Stop crying. That's Orihime's job."

"I know. HEY! I am _not_ crying! I'm not a woman!"

Ulquiorra turned his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"You better not be smiling."

"Not to worry."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

He turned back around and stood up. I looked at him.

"You leaving?"

"Stay still."

What was he doing walking towards me in that cool way of his? He put his hand on the back of my head. I looked at him.

"Er, Ulquiorra?"

He shoved my head down in the suds. I flailed my arms and kicked my legs.

"!!!!"

"That is what happens when you insult your superiors." He said.

"I DIDN'Tgrbbbbbbblllleee…!!!" I was losing consciousness. No way! I refuse to faint, uh, pass out from drowning. He raised my head up. I coughed, sputtered, and gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!!??" I yelled at him. He was looking at the door. A shadow moved away from the door. He closed his eyes.

"That was much too close."

I shook my head splashing water everywhere. Ulquiorra glared at me.

"Give me a towel." He said. I handed him a towel. First, he hit me with it. Then he dried himself off.

"Who was that?" I looked at the door.

"Aizen wanted to make sure we were still fighting."

"He knows we're not?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Footsteps sounded outside the door. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. His cyan lines really did make it look like he was crying.

"He does now…"

"What!? Who was that!?"

"Gin…"

"Oh boy."

"ULQUIORRA!! GRIMMJOW!!!" Aizen yelled. Me and Ulquiorra winced. Yup, Aizen was mad. We had been tricking him for a year now. Gin opened the door to the kitchen.

"Funny how fast news spreads. Aizen wants you." He said. We walked out of the door each of us hitting him.

Aizen was very upset. We had been sitting here for about twenty minutes and he hadn't said a word. He had his hands on his head. His eyes were closed. His eyebrows were furrowed angrily. Me and Ulquiorra kept looking at each other, anxiously awaiting our fate. I leaned over to him.

"What do you think's going to happen to us?" I whispered. Aizen slapped me. I put my hand on my cheek with my mouth hanging open.

"No talking. This is _my_ office."

"I didn't say it wasn't!" Another slap. My cheek was red. "At least have the decency to punch me!" A punch in the face. I put my hands over my face and screamed. "Yeah…nice punch…"

"Aizen-sama, before you punch or slap Grimmjow again, can we know why we are here?" It was Ulquiorra's turn to get punched. "Aizen-sama!" He held his nose.

"You two betrayed me!!!" Aizen suddenly burst out in tears! Me and Ulquiorra looked at each other then back at Aizen.

"Betrayed you?" We asked. He looked at us with his tear filled eyes.

"Yes! I told you last year you two were my amusement, and then you stab me in the back and still become friends!!!!" He sobbed louder.

"We apologize, we didn't know it offended you so much." Ulquiorra said.

"You're damn right it offends me!" Aizen yelled waving his arms around almost hitting both of us again.

"Dude, Aizen…sama, chill." I said. He punched me again.

"It's you! You probably influenced Ulquiorra to be a bad boy!"

"Boy?" Ulquiorra blinked. Aizen nodded. Oh gross, the snot was running freely now. He was frowning, tears still pouring out of his eyes.

"You're my boy! Ulquiorra why!? Why do you betray me!!!?"

"I-uh- didn't mean to?"

Aizen wailed louder still. I looked at Ulquiorra.

"Fix it!" I hissed.

"How? I haven't a clue how to fix this." He said.

"_You_ don't know how to fix this? I don't either! Just try something!"

He closed his eyes and put his hand on Aizen.

"We're sorry. How can we make it up to you?"

"Oh, I have an idea." He smiled. We both gulped.

* * *

Man is it tough to get a break around there. I am so glad I'm not Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. YEA ME!!!! ^ ^


	2. Grounded

Grounded

I cannot believe the immature way Aizen-sama handled the situation. It wasn't like him to act that way. He was a little crazy right now, though. Even I had to recognize that. He _was_ getting older…I closed my emerald eyes. He couldn't have stuck us with a worse punishment. We were grown men, dead, hollowfied, and now arrancar…not weak, innocent youths. I cannot believe Grimmjow and myself are grounded to the confinements of our rooms for two weeks.

I sat in the dark of my room perfectly still and quiet. If I didn't act badly, I couldn't be blamed for anything else, could I? Still, this was Aizen, he could make anything seem bad. I opened my eyes. This was unbearable. I had already read every book on my shelves, cleaned my already neat room, and I even rearranged it. I was bored out of my mind, an unusual characteristic for me. Seeing how Nnoitra and Grimmjow traded rooms, I could hear him going ballistic. I could hear every word he was saying.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HERE!!! AIZEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! LET ME OUT!!! AGH!!"

The pounding was even worse. I was starting to get a headache just because of the continuous wall pounding Grimmjow was doing. He rammed up against the wall again. A small jade vase on my bureau fell off and smashed on the ground. I looked at the mess and at the wall. I must remain calm. Two more vases fell. Eventually, the whole bureau fell over. That's it. I was going to lose my cool.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GRIMMJOW!!! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU CONSTANTLY BANGING AND SHOUTING!!!" I snapped. I huffed and sat back on the bed. I heard Grimmjow laughing from the other side of the room. He thought that was funny? I was going to show him funny it really was if I ever got my hands on him, and I was. I put my hand up and pointed at the wall releasing a cero. The wall fell with a crash, and I heard Grimmjow squeal. He poked his head through the huge hole.

"Dude, you are in trouble." He smiled. I frowned.

"We're being lumped together. We're both in trouble."

He looked up and shrugged.

"Since we're in trouble anyway." He just came into my room. He sprawled out on the ground and sighed. I stomped on his stomach.

"Have you forgotten whose room this is?"

"No, it's yours." He groaned.

"Exactly. Get out."

"C'mon Ulqui, I thought we were buddies."

"Get out my room Grimmjow, or you'll be quite Grimm."

"Huh? Did you just make a pun?"

I turned away. I would not answer such a foolish question. I did make a pun though. I was so ashamed. He laughed. His Hollow bone laughed with him. I shook my head. I looked at the hole in the wall.

"We are going to be in trouble, Grimmjow."

"Well, what do we do? Try to fix it?"

"Please, we aren't going to be able to fix it without concrete." I sighed. He sighed with me.

"I guess we'll just be in trouble."

"Hm."

We both sat in my room waiting for Aizen to come see the mess. Instead, Gin came and saw the mess. He smiled bigger than ever before.

"You two are in trouble!!" He delighted. We rolled our eyes. Yes. I rolled my eyes. Gin came in and examined the hole.

"Who done it?"

Grimmjow looked at me. I said nothing. He smiled.

"It don't matter. Aizen'll have both a' ya'!" He snickered leaving the room. I put my hands in my pockets.

"I hate this. This can't be happening…"

"Your eye can see it?"

"Yes…"

"It's happening!" Grimmjow smiled. I smacked him upside his head. I turned to face the door. Oh no…Aizen was already at the door with Gin. His eyes were already filled with tears. My eyes opened all the way. Grimmjow looked around me and clenched his teeth, ready to hear Aizen's sobbing. He came in the door and saw us together. He looked away from us at the hole in the wall. Gin smiled at us.

"Aizen-sama, let us explain."

He looked at me with big eyes full of tears. I closed my eyes quickly.

"If you could just let me tell you."

"I-I-I'm w-waiting." He was choked on the sobs. I sighed.

"It was Grimmjow's fault."

"WHAT!?" He yelled. I looked at him.

"I'm not finished. He upset me, so I may have used a cero on the wall…"

Aizen looked at me forcing me to close my eyes yet again. He grew sadder. He started his crying.

"You two must hate me!!!!!!"

"No Aizen-sama, that's not it at all." I tried to stop the ear-shattering sobs.

"You must! You always break the rules! What happened Ulquiorra!? You used to be my good boy!!"

"For crying out loud, I'm a full grown man."

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! CUATRO AND SEXTA TOGETHER!!!! THEY HATE ME!!!!!!" He cried. I put my hand on my head.

"Dios mio…." I muttered under my breath. Grimmjow sighed.

"Aizen…sama. Please shut the fuck up for a moment."

Aizen looked at Grimmjow. He was going to cry again. I could feel it.

"Just calm down, Aizen…sama. We weren't trying to break the rules. We just…damn, what's the use. How are you going to punish us?"

"Solitary confinement."

"WHAT!?" We both asked loudly. He nodded wiping his tears away.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth. You need to be separated, then Ulquiorra will be a good boy again."

"Man…ugh, forget it…fine. Solitary confinement."

"You're okay with this???" Grimmjow asked. I nodded.

"There's a saying in the World of Trash. 'If you can't do the time, don't do th-"

"Don't feed me that shitty line, Ulquiorra!" He yelled. That day we were sent to new rooms. Rooms that were drab and white and lonely.

* * *

Solitary confinement? I would actually like that. I am antisocial, so I like being alone with my thoughts. BUT, as the story is not about me but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, BOO solitary confinement!


	3. Hell with Communication

Hell With Communication

There was no way to talk to Ulquiorra now. Hell, I couldn't speak to anyone. I was all alone in this stupid jail cell. It was worse than a jail cell. It was all white. The walls and the floor were white. There were no windows. It was a room. I couldn't even tell where the door was! I sat down on the floor and banged my head up against the wall. Torture this was, young Paddawaong (spelling?).

I clawed at the wall. This was pure, undeniable torture. It was too quiet! There was no one to insult. There was no one to fight! I couldn't talk! I was forced to be quiet! I couldn't take it! HELP!!!

"LET ME OUT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!"

A note slid in from somewhere. I picked it up quickly. Oh thank god, it was from Ulquiorra!

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, stop panicking. It's pointless.**

**- Ulquiorra S.**

How could he tell me to stop panicking? This was a nightmare. I was going to panic! It was my right. Where did this come from anyway? I saw it. There was a little crack in the wall. I couldn't put a finger through. It was too small. I couldn't see through it. Aizen was really stupid. He kept putting us next to each other. I wonder what he wrote with? I looked at the paper. Oh. My. God. It was blood. This guy was out of his freakin' mind. I shrugged. It was communication. Seeing how those idiots didn't take my sword, I pricked my finger and wrote back to him.

**xxx**

**Ulquiorra, there's nothing else to do but panic. 8D, Grimmjow**

I slid the note back in through the crack and waited. A few minutes later, I had a response.

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, was the emoticon really necessary -_-'**

**- Ulquiorra S.**

I rolled my eyes. He was one to talk. I was going to do it just to really annoy him. I wrote the response with a smile.

**xxx**

**^ ^ ,Grimmjow**

I slid it back. I started humming Barbie Girl by Aqua for some reason. I have no idea. I don't even know where I heard the song… A crumpled piece of paper accelerated through the crack. I scrambled to get it.

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, keep it up and I'll stop writing. **

**- Ulquiorra S.**

Party pooper. I scribbled something quickly and sent it back. I think I heard a swear. I didn't write anything really bad.

**xxx**

**{drawing of an angry Ulquiorra and laughing Grimmjow}, Grimmjow**

The paper came back in an instant. I moaned when I read it.

**xxx**

**I'm done. Don't send it back.**

**- Ulquiorra S.**

I looked at the paper and the crack in the wall. I put my sword in it and tried to make it bigger. It was no use. The wall must have been made of steel if my sword couldn't cut through it. I wrote on the paper and sent it back anyway.

**xxx**

**Ulquiorra, I'm sorry! I'm bored I can't help it! Don't stop writing… T_T**

**Grimmjow**

The paper did not return. I groaned. There goes that little bit of entertainment. I stuck the sword deep into my hand. The blood flowed freely. FYI, I am not emo. I am bored. The room is white. Shit happens. I put my hand on the wall and start rubbing it around. Red on white. That looked much better. After two straight hours of wall painting, the paper eventually came back. That was bad timing. I only had one wall left to paint red. I felt a little woozy now, though. I staggered to the paper and picked it up.

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, even through the tiny hole I can smell blood. What the hell are you doing over there?**

**-Ulquiorra S.**

I wrote a shaky response and sent it back. I needed to lie down. I felt very, very, very, very dizzy.

**xxx**

**Ulquiorra, I'm not feeling too well. I may have painted three walls red…with my blood. Very dizzy. Ugh…-_-, Grimmjow.**

The paper came back a little later. It was a new piece of paper. How come he had paper?I didn't even have the strength to open the paper. I read the note. Bastard.

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, **_**I'm**_** emo?**

**- Ulquiorra S.**

**xxx**

**Ulquiorra, you jackass. I'm not cutting for pleasure. I got very bored and the walls are white. Grimmjow**

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, GREAT. Now you can stare at the blood you lost while you slip into death.**

**Ulquiorra S.**

**xxx**

**Ulquiorra, Holy Shit! I can die??? 8O, Grimmjow**

**xxx**

**Grimmjow, you idiot. It's death from loss of blood. You lost too much blood.**

**Ulquiorra **

**xxx**

**O.O **

**I'm still bleeding…T _T I don't want to die!!!! Grimmjow**

**xxx**

**Fucker…stop the bleeding**

**Ulquiorra**

**xxx**

**HOW!?!?!?! Grimmjow**

**xxx**

**Use your clothes, preferably your jacket.**

**Ulquiorra**

I took my jacket off and tied it around my hand. It burned like hell. I took a deep breath. The jacket was now red, but the blood was done coming out. I looked around the room. Everything was red. Even spots on the floor were red. I sneered. Someone should paint this place white.

* * *

Could you ever Ulquiorra one to pass notes? I sure as heck can't so when I read this chapter, my mind is a _huge_ blank.

Hope you enjoyed the 3rd Chapter!! Please review.


	4. Unexpected End

Unexpected End

I think Grimmjow may be dead. I had a slight feeling about his survival. It was his own fault for being so stupid. I mean, how vulgar. He cut himself open to paint the walls with his own blood. How barbaric, stupid, and suicidal could one get? It doesn't matter. I had almost done the same thing. The walls were still white except for one spot where I had drawn an intricate, red tear.

Grimmjow didn't answer to my last reply meaning he was dead. I'm pretty sure Lord Aizen hadn't wanted us to kill ourselves while we were in here. This solitary confinement was brutal…I mean…whatever. I don't have to sound smart every second of the day. Fuck everyone who thinks I can't take a break from using big words. I closed my eyes yet again. I wished Grimmjow had died a better death. Dying from blood loss? What a way to go. So sad. I stood up. I might as well mourn for him. We were still supposed to be friends. I heard a knock at my door. Was that someone to tell me Grimmjow was found dead in his cell? Gin opened the door. I narrowed my eyes. He just smiled at me.

"Uh…can you tell me why Grimmjow is hugging his hand like he won't ever see it again?"

"He's alive?"

"What?"

"Nothing…" So Grimmjow had lived. I shook my head. Gin dropped his frown.

"His room is red."

"Blood."

"Is that why he's…?"

"Yup."

We stared at each other for the longest. He sighed.

"Uh, Aizen wants to speak with you."

"Oh…" I looked away.

"C-can I come in? Is he mad?"

"He's not made Aizen. He doesn't look too thrilled to see you."

"Gin!" I snapped. He smiled and walked out. Aizen came in.

"I just wanted to speak to you alone."

"I see that."

Aizen stood by me. I looked at him.

"I want to know if Grimmjow is the cause of your recent behavior."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is Grimmjow maybe forcing you to act in such a rash manner?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" I slapped my hands to my mouth at once. He looked at me.

"It is! You never swore at me before! You shouldn't be friends with Grimmjow!"

"We've been friends ever since the gum wrapper litter."

"I know! He's rubbing off on you!"

"No, that's just me releasing bottled up emotions."

He tilted his head.

"So…no Gwimmjow?"

"No, no Gwim…Grimmjow. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you acting like a two-year old lately?"

"It makes me laugh. Do you have a problem with it?" He looked at me harshly. I looked away quickly. That was the Aizen I knew.

"No problem…"

"Good! You better not have a fucking problem with it! You know why?"

"No…"

"THIS IS MY KINGDOM!! I rule Hueco Mundo! It's my world! Mine! I rule it! I rule over you all!"

He sounded like Barragan now. I stopped Aizen's rant. I needn't hear any more.

"I'm sorry I disrespected you."

"Naw. This just made for another exciting episode of Hueco Drama. I got all the footage from Grimmjow's cell."

"He could die."

"I know! That's what we love about Grimmjow! He's so real!"

"He could die…"

"Real stuff, baby."

"He's dying…"

Aizen finally got the message and ran into Grimmjow's room. I automatically followed him. Grimmjow was on the ground curled into the fetal position. Halibel commented that he did that on Thanksgiving when they had to get the turkey. He was holding his hand. He was really pale.

"I am all better. Just still dizzy from all the blood on the wall…"

"Maybe we should get him out of the room." I looked at Aizen who was smiling. He sighed contentedly.

"Real."

"Aizen-sama!!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Not to worry, The King is here."

"Uh…right…" No comment. Grimmjow was so dizzy, he started to hallucinate.

"What're you doing here happy pony? You shouldn't be here. Heeeee. Cut it out, I'm ticklish…"

Aizen stared at Grimmjow rolling around on the floor.

"Maybe we should do something." He said. I closed my eyes. That's what I was trying to tell him.

"Happy pony…Catnip? Catnip gets me happified. Yea…" he waved his arms in the air.

"Gin. One for the infirmary."

"Happy! Happy! Happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……"

"There is no meaning to this world…" I sighed. Aizen slapped me.

"No emo speeches!!!"

"I. Am. Not. Emo!" I put my hands into my pockets and left the room. I'm done. BleachUlquiGrimm, finish this story without me. I'm done.

BleachUlquiGrimm: Wait! There's only one more chapter!

That's too bad isn't it?

O.O

Let's go ahead to the last chapter…

-_-'

* * *

Note: Never call Ulquiorra an emo out loud to his face...he gets pissed....very pissed


	5. The Actual End

The End

I can't believe how soft Aizen is. He let th' two off with a warning. Now, they're friends still. This really sucked. That was one less fight to see every day. I guess I would have to live without them. I still had Nnoitra an' Halibel, Starrk n' Lillynette, Szayel an' Aaroniero, and Byakuya an' Zommari. Yeah, they had races to see who was the fastest.

One less fightin' crew was no big deal. It was time to get somethin' more intrestin' fer th' next episode of Hueco Drama. I might have a contest in the dome ta' make tings intrestin'. A contest indeed. What kind of contest shall it be? You'll just have to wait an' see now won'tcha'? Hee hee.

Ulquiorra doesn't want to finish us off, so I Aizen will finish it up. I discovered the actual cause of my unexpected happiness. Nnoitra that sneaky bastard slipped some unknown medication into my cup of tea. Luckily, Szayel was the one who tested me and found it out. Now, to pay for the shit I had to go through, Nnoitra was in solitary confinement. His screaming made for a great minisode of Hueco Drama! I think we should put in another episode. Halibel and Nnoitra face each other in solitary confinement with each other! With special guest Nel Tu! See how the love and rivalry expands! I love it! I LOVE it! Ooh, the ratings!

Right, Grimmjow is all better, so not to worry people. His hand is all stitched up. He won't be doing anything with his hand for a couple of weeks, but he should be fine. Ulquiorra refuses to come out of his room. I guess I shouldn't have called him an emo. It wasn't really me, though. I was high at the time. Gin is off planning something for the next episode of Hueco Drama. What a good guy he is. I want to leave everyone with one last say. I. Am. KING! BWAHAHAHA!!!! I must still be high…

* * *

The End!? Awww....oh well. It was pretty good :)

I want to hear you guys' opinion. What are some ways I can torture the Espada? What are some friendly match-ups for the Espada? Just tell me in your reviews.

If you don't....I'll cry! :[


End file.
